Dil Dosti Zindagi
by Ash.Swaron
Summary: (AU) Kriya and Sharon are two completely opposite sisters. Follow them as they join a new college in which segregation is the base. College life can never be boring. Not when your against the dazzlers. Not when your compelled to create your own group. Not when you decide to put an end to segregation, and definitely not when you discover the true meaning of Love!
1. Character Sketch

**Character Sketch:  
**

**Sharon:**

She is the older sister of Kriya although she is more immature. Unlike her sister she joins Saint Louis for the purpose of dance. She always is getting in a fight with Swayam due to their clashing personalities. She befriends Vishaka on the first day who tells her about the weaklings and dazzlings divide. On her first day itself she gets into trouble from the dazzlers of Saint Louis College as they constantly rag her. However, they soon accept her and she becomes a good friend of Rey.

**(Paired opposite Swayam)**

**Swayam "Sam" Shekawat:**

He is the older twin of Neha however unlike Neha he is completely reserved but is often seen with Vishaka. However, he knows what the dazzlers plan and who will be their victim. He is completely focused on his studies as he wants to make his dad proud of him, however his dad always finds faults in his work. Everybody including the dazzlers are aware of his richness and the dazzlers always offer him a place in their group but he constantly refuses. Him and Rey share a sense of mutual enmity as the two are the most talented of Saint Louis College; however Rey is more appreciated because of his authority and higher status. However, they soon drop their enmity and become friends causing Swayam to join them.

**(Paired opposite Sharon)**

**Kriya:**

Like Swayam, she is reserved and focused on her studies. She enjoys dance but appreciates her Mom who disallows their dance. She is the mature sister out of Sharon and Kriya. At first she is also constantly ragged by the dazzlers however after Rey finds about her hidden talent of dance he befriends her. She is the only person Swayam opens up to once he realises about their similarities. On her first day she befriends Neha (who has experienced ragging before) who tells her about the weaklings and dazzlings divide.

**(Paired opposite Reyaansh) **

**Reyaansh "Rey" Singhania:**

He is the "cool dude" of Saint Louis College and best friend of Vicky (his sidekick.) He is the leader of the dazzlers and enemy of Swayam. He is the brains of the group (before Swayam joins them) and mostly all the ideas come from him.

**(Paired opposite Kriya)**

**Dia:**

She is the diva of Saint Louis College and is part of the dazzlers. She likes Rey and thinks he reciprocates. During college, she is always seen with her two friends Simmi and Rinni. She hates her Dehradun cousins and is always plotting against them with the help of Rey, Simmi, Rinni and the rest of the dazzlers. However, Rey soon decides against this plan (causing Vicky, Nilesh and Sid to leave the plan too.) Soon after he befriends Kriya causing Dia to hate Kriya even more.

**Siddanth "Sid:" **

He is brother of Dia but unlike her he is easier to fool. He is often ordered around by Dia and he blindly fulfills her wishes because Dia always uses the excuses that she is 2 minutes older. At first he hates the sisters but soon accepts them.

**Dazzlers: Rey, Dia, Vicky, Nilesh, Rinni, Simmi and Siddanth.**

**Weaklings: Sharon, Kriya, Swayam, Vishaka, Neha, Bharat and Amar. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Dil Dosti Zindagi:**

**Location: Train**

**Sharon's POV:**

I looked back. It was my last day. Not that I would miss anything. Dehradun only had bad memories. My dad and mom died here. I became orphan here. I got fostered here. I suffered torture here. I died inwardly here. But this was my home place, my parent's home place. Tears formed in my eyes. I could see them, happy, waving at me. I waved with one hand whilst wiping my tears with my other. "Who are you waving to?" I heard Kriya ask. I turned to face her and replied "No-one." I looked back at the platform and realised that they had disappeared. I would fulfil my parents dream no matter what Kriya's mom says. She has no right to interfere in my life. It's not as if I have any importance in her life anyway. I was interrupted by the announcement telling us you sit in our seats as the train was beginning to move.

**Kriya's POV:**

Mujhe pata hain ke tum kya soch rahi ho. Tumhaare parents. Unka dream Jo unho ne tumhaare liye socha tha: Dance. Jo ki tumhaari life hain. I know ki tum bahot khush ho ke tum Mumbai ja rahi ho. Tumhe apne dreams pura karne ka moka milega. Lekin main aur ma tumhaare iss dream ki ruqawat hain.

**Location: Saint Louis College**

**Dia's POV:**

This year we had, as usual organised a Dance Fest. As I was the CS it was my responsibility to make sure that the Dance fest was successful. All was going well until KR College interrupted us and caused havoc. They had challenged us for a face off. At first we ignored them but when they constantly called us cowards Vicky and Sid stepped forward to accept their challenge. It all started well but a member of the KR College team deliberately tripped Vicky. Then Rey stepped forward with Nilesh and Sid by his side. Together they rocked the floor shutting the mouth of KR College. To stop further arguments I announced the end of the fest for the year. I joined the rest of the members of the dazzlers. "Rey you're so smart. What you did was awesome." I said while smiling at him. "Um Di I think tum bhool gayi hon ki main aur Nilesh bhi dance kar rahe the." Sid said. I instantly hid Sid. "Ow Di maar kyun rahi hon." Sid retorted. I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. "Guys dad ka call hain give me 5 minutes." I said.

**5 minutes later:**

I returned shocked from the news Dad had told me. I returned but called Sid over so I could tell him the news. "Sid hamaare Dehradun behenjis ane waali hain." "What!" he screamed loudly. I noticed that the dazzlers were now staring at us. I punched Sid alerting him to talk quietly. In response he rubbed his now bruised arm. "Di ab kya kare? Yeh behenjis ke waja se hamaari respect chali jayegi. I heard a voice from behind. "So what? Ane do unko hum dekh lenge unko bhi." I looked to see Rey. "I'm sure tumhaari killer mind ek killer plan chal rahaan hain." I said. "You know me well. Seriously in cousin's ke bure din agaye hain." Rey replied.

**Location: Uncles Mansion**

**Sharon's POV:**

Although I was excited to come to Mumbai now I was having second thoughts. Kriya's Mom had told us that Dia and Siddanth were different but she didn't elaborate. I waited inside with Kriya while Uncle had gone to call Dia and Siddanth. When they came down I couldn't help but stare at them. When Kriya's mom mentioned different I didn't think they would be this different. They were nothing like us.

**Dia's POV:**

OMG. Look at these behenjis. Who do they think they are just staring at me? I pushed away my thoughts and greeted them. "Guys chalo sona nahin hain. Waise bhi bahot late ho gaya hain. Aur kal toh bahot bara din hain." I said smirking. "Bara din?" Kriya asked. "Of course bara din hain tum lorgh ka pehla din hain college main." "Oh haan." Sharon replied. I lead them to their rooms and quickly ran out as I couldn't tolerate them any longer.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

Swayam and Sharon talk about their soulmate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Location: Shekhawat Mansion:**

"Neha uto! Aaj fir late hona hai kya?" He said, now frustrated. "Paanch minute bhai." Neha replied. "Tere 5 minutes ke chakar main 15 minutes ho gaye hai aur main ja raha hoon college tum baad main akeli ajaana." Neha jumped out of her bed whilst shouting "Nahin! Bhai bas do minute do, main abhi coming." Saying so she ran to the bathroom. "Nautanki." He chuckled at her childishness.

* * *

**Location: Dia's Mansion:**

"Di uto. Aaj college ka pehle din hain aur aap so rahe hon?" Kriya said. However, in response to this Sharon just covered herself with the blanket. "Di! Hum Dia aur Siddanth bhaiya ke saath ja rahe hain, aap ko yaad hai na. Hum ja rahe hain agar aap ko college ka rasta pata hain toh aap khudh hi ajaana." Kriya said whilst constantly removing the blanket which had covered Sharon's face. Sharon immediately got up. "Kya yeh sach main ho raha hai? Kriya mujhe pinch kar." Kriya took the opportunity and pinched her hard turning the flesh red."Ouch Kriya kya kar rahi hai tu?" Sharon questioned her." Sharon screamed in pain. "Di apne abhi toh kahaan ki pinch karo. Ab pinch kar rahin toh aap pooch rahe hain ki main kya kar rahi hoon." Kriya spoke."Idiot, itne zor se pinch karne ke liye kisne kaha tha." Sharon said rubbing her arm. "Aap ne ye thori hi kahaan tha ki zor se pinch mat karna." Kriya shrugged."Yah right. Ab itni innocent banke reply mat kar. Tujhe inside out jaanti hoon main." Sharon said as she reached out to see her clock. "Kriya abhi saath baje hain aur tu mujhe ab jagaa rahin hain, torah aur hi sone deti." Sharon complained to Kriya. "Di aap Mumbai aate hi boring ho gaye hon. Aaj hamaara pehle din hain aur aapko sona hain. Thori baatein karte hain na." Kriya responded.

* * *

**Location: Shekhawat Mansion:**

"Bhai now toh saath baje hain aapne ab kyun jagaya?" Neha questioned him. "Ab mere saath college jana hain toh jaldi utne ki aadat dalni pare gi." Swayam replied. To Swayam's surprise Neha began to laugh. She then entered the kitchen and returned with a rolling pin. "Bhai. Aaj toh main aap ko maar ke hi rahungi." Swayam began to run as Neha chased him with the rolling pin.

**After a few minutes:**

Swayam was now completely out of breath. "Ok stop!" Swayam instructed. They both dropped on the couch and soon began to laugh. "Accha bhai aap ko kis type ki larki pasand ho gi?" Neha asked him. "Neha college ka time ho gaya hain chalo." Swayam replied in an attempt to change the topic. "Bhai hum agar ab college jaayenge na toh college ke bahaar closed gates se hamaare darshan happening." Neha mocked him. "Bhai aap topic change mat karo. Say na." Swayam sighed but spoke" Mere liye toh sirf wohi hogi jo mujhse pyaar kare naki dad ke paison se." Swayam face fell at the mention of his dad. Neha noticed the seriousness of the topic therefore she changed it "Are bhai baaton baaton main humne naashta toh kiya hi nahin. Main abhi kuch banaati hoon." With that she rushed to the kitchen while Swayam left for his room.

* * *

**Location: Dia's Mansion:**

"Di Mumbai aake aap ko do dreams pure karne hain. Ek toh dance ka hain. Dusra ek perfect larka. But aap ka perfect larka hain kon?" Kriya asked curiously. Sharon stood and walked to the window staring at the sun. "Woh dikhne main kese hoga ye toh mujhe nahin pata. Woh konse college ka hoga woh bhi mujhe nahin pata. Main toh sirf yahin jaanti hoon ki agar pyaar hoga toh dil se hoga nakin uss ke paise ya status se." Sharon told Kriya. "Kriya hum bhi kaisi baatein kar rahe. Tumhaari baaton ki chakar main hamaare pehle din main hi hum late ho jaayenge." Sharon said. " Meri baatein? Haan haan mene toh aapko bolne ka hi moqa nahin diya" Kriya spoke sarcastically while rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

It is the sister's first day at college, but when your against the dazzlers life can never be easy. Whilst Rey is troubling Kriya, Sharon is troubled by the dazzlers.


End file.
